The Premiere
'The Premiere ' is a 2015 film about the peanuts movie NYC premiere being axed by Farfour into starting the Lazytown Public Schools massacre of 2016, which lead to Drewland Public School massacres of 2016. 2015snoopy.jpg|Who to invite to the after party of the NYC premiere of The Peanuts Movie. I'm inviting Peter Robbins 250px-Farfour.jpg|EVERYONR, DUCK AND COVER CUZ FARFOUR IS STARTING THIS SCHOOL SHOOTING. Photostudio 1461969508456.jpg|THE PREMIERE IS CANCELLED CUZ YOUR WINGMEN SUCK. I HOPE SPECTRE IS #1, CUZ WE SAW IT DAYS AGO IN THE WISCONSIN PREMIERE. LET'S START THIS SCHOOL SHOOTING SO SPECTRE CAN BE #1 IN US BOX OFFICE Pgbc at peanuts movie premiere in Lazytown, Drewland.jpg|WTF IS THE KLAN DOING. WE BETTER GET OUT OF THIS PLACE OR SPECTRE REACHES TO #1 Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|SHUT UP PGBC. 2015snoopy.jpg|YOU ARE NOT FUCKING INVITED. Hqdefault (111).jpg|(homophobes start a school shooting, changing the peanuts movie premiere to a spectre USA Premiere) 2015snoopy.jpg|WHAT IS THIS SHIT? Spectre bw.jpg 2015snoopy.jpg|ANOTHER FUCKING HOMOPHOBE MOVIE TO COMPETE WITH MOI. I FUCKING HATE THOSE MOVIES THAT HAD MORE VIOLENCE THAN MY ACE POWER (GETS STRANGLED BY THE KLAN) Clone mordecai.png|LET'S BURN SNOOPY'S DUMB ATTRAIRE AND BURN IT. Clone.png|WHO THE FUCK INVITED MORDECAI & RIGBY'S CLONES 250px-Farfour.jpg|I DID. FOR MUSLIM VIEWERS WATCHING ME RIGHT NOW, BOW DOWN TO ME, FARFOUR, AS NEW DICTATOR. farfoursfans.jpg|(in Jordan, Bows down to Farfour while Farfour is on Their TVs) 2015snoopy.jpg|NO! Nbc-fires-donald-trump-after-he-calls-mexicans-rapists-and-drug-runners.jpg|NO! Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|WHO INVITED DONALD TRUMP? 2015snoopy.jpg|I DID. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|TRUMP IS RACIST. HE IS DUBBED ADOLF HITLER OF AMERICA. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|WTF IS THIS? NOT ANOTHER SCHOOL SHOOTING 2015snoopy.jpg|BARNEY AND DREW, FARFOUR IS STARTING YET ANOTHER SCHOOL SHOOTING (FARFOUR KILLS A BUNCH OF SNOOPY FANS) Rigby.jpg|FARFOUR, LET'S START A SCHOOL SHOOTING THAT WON'T END UNTIL WE KILL MORDECAI & RIGBY. Peter_Robbins.jpg|I'm Peter Robbins and I just escaped prison. These homophobes suck. Peter Robbins.jpg|We're watching this movie no matter what. 2015snoopy.jpg|i hate to break it, but the movie is Farfour's latest movie, Doofy's Killing Spree. Doofy.jpg|Hey kids. im doofy the dragon, and i replaced the film of the peanuts movie with my latest film, Doofy's Killing Spree. 2015snoopy.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT DOOFY'S KILLING SPREE. Peter Robbins.jpg|FUCK YOU DOOFY. Doofy.jpg|Doogal and Zebedee just killed a bunch of students before the premiere. so the premiere of your film is axed due to Farfour's rise to power. 2015snoopy.jpg|fuck. now when are we premiering the film? Peter Robbins.jpg|Let's go to drewland. the afterparty is now the preparty due to spectre getting more tickets. Lazytown, Drewland.jpg|Snoopy: we're now premiering this movie in Lazytown, Drewland so farfour wouldn't...........why is there a north korea flag? Dougal.jpg|I JUST KILLED A BUNCH OF STUDENTS WITH ZEBEDEE Zebedee.jpg|GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR SITE. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I PAYED THEM TO KILL STUDENTS. BTW, THE PEANUTS MOVIE SUCKS. GO WATCH ASTRO JUNGE'S FILM INSTEAD Astro Boy Mad.jpg|FUCK NO! Astro Junge.png|HEIL HITLER. HAIL YAHAIRO. AjIlHR8CIAA5tan.jpg|WE'RE FARFOUR'S SECURITY. GET THE FUCK OFF OF OUR SITE OR ELSE Nahoul, Assoud and Nassur will kill you Meanwhile Logo.png Peter Robbins.jpg|It's 9 pm Snoopy and were going to Dorney Park. images (222).jpg|let me guess. will there be an EBU Telecast of Rudolph on 26 November 2016 (schulz's birthday). Farfour: Yes. Isis: FUCK OFF RUDYFANTARD. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|IM A HOMOPHOBE. I HATE MY DAD. DAD IS A RUDYFANTARD. HE WANTS FIFTH HARMONY TO SING RUDOLPH MANY TIMES FROM 24 NOVEMBER AND ONWARD. 2015snoopy.jpg|BUT FIFTH HARMONY JOINED THE CAST OF LAZYTOWN (2017 REBOOT). Clone mordecai.png|FUCK OFF RUDYFANTARD. Algeria, Egypt, Israel, Jordan, Lebanon, Libya, Morocco, and Tunisia will not air it due to conflicts and hannukah. Clone mordecai.png|Also, Vatican City will not air it due to Radio Vaticana's religious shows. Clone.png|FUCK! in the new EBU Tradition, each country will air it in the participating country's native language. Police heli.jpg|The original voice of Charlie Brown is going to jail. Peter Robbins.jpg|shit! that's me. augh! 2015snoopy.jpg|laughs. 250px-Farfour.jpg|this homophobe invasion has just begun! Theend.jpg Police heli.jpg|Your going to prison too, Snoopy Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:Farfour Related Films Category:2015 Films Category:Rip Offs To The Peanuts Movie (2015) Category:Rip Offs to Peanuts Xmas Specials Category:Anti-Barney Bunch Films Category:Anti-Gay Films Category:Anti-Snoopy Films